Shy,Timid, but what about Confident?
by Naruto You Can Be Yourself
Summary: What if there wher four man squads instead of three. What if Gai didnt exist? What if Neji,Tenten and Lee were the same age as others.


**(A/N:So basically I am going to place this story right in the beginning. It is going to be the morning after the genin exams.)**

"Hinata-Sama, it;s time to get up." A gruff, but blank voice addressed you.

"Thank you Neji-san." your voice was softer than usual. The fact of the matter you woke up about a few hours ago and didn't speak.

You weren't asleep, just thinking about what genin team you would be assigned to.

You got up as you heard soft 'thumps' signaling Neji was walking away.

Slowly walking to the full body mirror on your closet door.

You weren't a beauty. And when saying that, you meant no one really noticed you at all.

Truthfully you didn't know the color of your skin.

Your dad said it was between ivory and vanilla.

You had no idea what color it made but it was pale looking but very soft.

After getting dressed you looked at yourself in the mirror again.

Your simple wardrobe consisted of a beige sweater with white cotton lining the bottom and the hyuga crest was on the arms of it. A small flame inside a yellow egg shaped oval.

You had some regular navy blue ninja pants that were stopped at your ankles.

Strapping your small black square-shaped ninja pouch to your right thigh, your bangs fell onto your face.

That's another thing, your hair was cut monthly by a hyuga stylist. You tried to refuse but they never listened. After your dad passed the elders started treating the branch members as slaves. That's why your dream was to become a strong medic-ninja and the heir to the hyuga clan and distinguish the controversy between the two systems and be one family. Standing up straight you silently grabbed your small backpack and flung it over your shoulder.

After grabbing your head-band, you tied it around your neck.

Silently saying goodbye to your lavender-infested tranquil center, you exited the room.

Walking out of your room silently, you walked to the door.

Feeling the cold floor tiles instead warm of carpet you shivered slightly.

Sitting down, you started to strap your ninja shoes on.

Every academy student wore them.

They were a simple dark blue.

"Hinata-Sama, you **need** to eat." A woman's stern voice addressed you.

" Y-Yes M-Miyaki-San." You stuttered.

Miyaki always scared you for some unknown reason, but it felt somewhat motherly.

Your face scrunched up.

*How come father had to die, why had I been so vulnerable. And mom...she was your idol until father told you she left you and your baby sister Hanabi.*

Since it is July now, Hanabi is eight years now, her birthday being the 27th of march.

She was a good four and a half years younger than you.

After eating some rice-balls, you gave a silent wave to Miyaki.

Slowly walking out of the door, you felt the warm breeze of summer.

Closing the door to the mansion you approached the gates slowly drifting in and out of your thoughts.

About halfway to the academy you felt the chakra of some of your Hyuga family members.

You actually thought that they would stop following you to the academy after your father gave his life to save you from the kidnapping a few years back.

The elders took over completely, but your father's will was in the hands of your uncle Hizashi.

Upon entering the academy there was only one student there.

Sasuke Uchiha. He was the class' star student. And all the girls fawned over him.

It was pretty sad knowing that he wouldn't pick them any time soon, he was too busy trying to get stronger at all costs possible.

You didn't realize you were staring at him until he looked over to you.

He glared at you.

You stiffened. What were you supposed to do?

You felt your face burning from embarrassment.

You quickly walked and found your seat in the middle of the stadium like classroom.

You meekly waited for class to start.

As the people started to pile in a lot of laughter and conversations could be heard between individuals.

"I'M FIRST!"

You looked around and saw Sakura and Ino glaring at each other.

You turned back around again.

With in a few minutes there was bickering again.

Only paying attention to a few words you heard Sasuke and Naruto's name come up.

You looked over to your left to see Naruto on top of the desk where Sasuke was sitting.

They were glaring intensely at each other.

There was a boy sitting in the seat under Naruto that was laughing joyously. He smacked his hand back at it hit Naruto on the butt.

The boy looked back and uttered a sorry before turning back around.

You felt immediate heat rushing to your face.

The picture certainly didn't look right.

Naruto and Sasuke kissed.

A small cough was emitted beside you.

You looked beside you to see Shikamaru Naru, the class' lazy genius. His head was down by the time you looked over.

You heard various comments from the two boys that just 'kissed'.

"That's enough you two."

You looked up to see Iruka Umino.

Known as Iruka-Sensei sternly staring at Naruto and Sasuke.

Good thing they weren't in the same position.

"As of today, you are all ninja's, today you faced difficult trails and hardships, but that's nothing, what comes next is far more difficult. What comes next will be fare more difficult." Iruka-Sensei looked around the classroom.

"Right now you are all genin level ninjas. All the genin will be positioned into 4 man squads. Each squad will be lead by a jounin, an elite ninja." Iruka circled the class again.

"I will now announce the squads. Squad-seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha." He looked at the four.

You for one had no idea if your face was red from embarrassment or red from nervousness about being in a squad with Naruto.

Sakura was glaring at Naruto, while Naruto was glaring at Sasuke.

"Next, squad-eight. Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Tenten, and Lee."

You heard a few sighs and a yell of youth from Lee.

"And lastly, squad-ten. Ino Yakamana, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, and Choji akamichi.

You could feel the annoyance radiating off of your cousin Neji.

"After lunch you will meet your jounin teachers, until then, class dismissed."

(A/N: So Read and rate)


End file.
